Le sauvetage
by AudeSnape
Summary: L'enfer peut changer un homme et même un ange... qui a le plus besoin d'être secouru ? DESTIEL !
1. Un anniversaire pas comme les autres

**Voici le premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fic' ! Chapitre court mais ils le seront presque tous. Si vous avez des petites idées, ça ne me dérange pas de les entendre, je suis ouverte à toute proposition :) Et si vous avez des remarques sur mon texte je prend aussi. Tout est constructif.**

**J'aimerais aussi peut-être mettre une scène explicite de Destiel dans cette fic' mais je n'en ai jamais écrit alors si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider :D**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un anniversaire pas comme les autres.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri !

-Je ne suis pas ton chéri Alastair, fils de pu-

Alastair s'approcha et entailla la joue de Dean avec un simple cuter. Ce dernier hurla tant il n'avait plus l'habitude de cette douleur.

-Tu as peut-être accepté de torturer d'autres âmes mais je peux continuer à t'apprendre les bonnes manières c'est compris ?

Dean ne répondit pas, il avait la main, qui était devenue très vite en sang, sur sa joue.

-Continue ! Ajouta Alastair en balançant le cuter par terre. Tu n'en as pas encore terminé avec cet insignifiant comptable.

Il partit de la pièce où se trouvait Dean en appréciant cet instant : du sang dans les salles, des hurlements et des plaintes venant de devant, à gauche, à droite, derrière lui.

Si on s'arrêtait devant une salle, on pouvait voir à travers la vitre du sang. Un corps entier mais torturé ou un corps déjà presque réduit en morceau. Chacun pleurait, criait, appelait leur mère et c'est ce que préférait Alastair c'est quand les personnes appelait des personnes qu'il avait déjà eu à torturer alors là il pouvait raconter les horreurs qu'il avait pu faire.

-Ahhhhhh, ce son est si beau, dit-il en souriant.

Il devait aller continuer à torturer un gosse mais il appréciait toujours d'aller voir son élève favori : Dean Winchester. Voilà maintenant 40 ans, enfin 4 mois sur terre, qu'il se trouvait avec lui aux enfers et cela faisait 10 ans qu'il avait accepté de torturer à son tour.

Quelle belle journée en enfer.

Arrivé dans sa salle de torture il sourit au gosse en montrant toutes ses dents.

-Alors petit, on va continuer ! On n'a pas terminé et la journée n'est pas encore fini !

Alastair commença à rigoler. Le jeune garçon pleura, ses larmes le brûla à cause des coupures sur son visage alors il commença à hurler.

-Non non non ! On ne pleure pas avec moi t'as compris ?! Cria-t-il en envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre du gamin.

-Alastair ! Alastair ! Vite ! Hurla un démon en entrant dans la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant apeuré.

-Je... je... on n'en sait rien ! Il y a du monde derrière la porte, ils sont en train de la défoncer !

-La porte ? Quelle porte ?

-LA PORTE DES ENFERS.

Alastair regarda le démon avec de grands yeux.

-Non... ce n'est pas possible...

Sans même un regard derrière lui il commença à courir, à longer le long couloir. L'atmosphère était bizarre, plus personne ne hurlait, c'était le calme plat mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la porte il entendait, il entendait tout : Les coups sur la porte et cette dernière commençant à céder.

Arrivé à la porte tout les démons étaient là, réunis prêt à se battre, le seul en retrait était Dean.

-Casse toi ! Retourne à ton travail ! Lui hurla Alastair en le prenant violemment par le bras.

L'expression du visage du fils Winchester était étrange, un mélange de curiosité, de peur et... de joie ?

Alastair énervé, poussa Dean vers le couloir. Il ne chercha pas et il commença à retourner à son travail, sa salle se trouvant à l'extrémité peut-être qu'il saurait ce qu'il se passe avant d'arriver là-bas mais ça n'arriva pas.

Alastair regarda Dean partir, une fois hors de vue il se tourna vers la porte, il attrapa un démon et lui demanda :

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté ?

-Non... non... répondit-il la peur se lisant dans les yeux. Certains disent que c'est les anges mais qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Et alors que Alastair allait demander à tout le monde de se pousser, la porte céda.

* * *

V**oilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt :) Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le 2e chapitre, je verrais.**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Rencontre

**Bon j'ai décidé de mettre le chapitre 2 ce week-end ! Vu que je vais la continuer aujourd'hui sur mon pc :) Après tout 1 chapitre... c'est pas beaucoup ! Surtout petit comme il est. ^^**

**Donc voilà, celui là n'est pas grand non plus, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Tous les démons étaient en position d'attaque mais ceux de devant avaient à peine avancé qu'ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Une lumière très vive sortait de l'entrebâillement et plusieurs personnes avancèrent.

-Bonjour, nous ne vous avions pas invités je crois ? Dit Alastair sarcastiquement.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de carton d'invitation vermine ! Dit Uriel en défiant du regard Alastair.

-Vous voulez parler de quelque chose ?

-Nous avons juste quelqu'un à récupérer.

Alastair se tourna vers la personne qui avait dit ça et trouva un homme, beau, élancé, les cheveux en bataille : Castiel.

-En quel honneur ?

-En l'honneur que nous sommes des anges et que l'on peut vous terrasser en moins de temps qu'il vous en faudrait pour torturer quelqu'un ! Hurla Uriel en s'approchant de lui.

-C'est très présomptueux de votre part ! Nous sommes au moins 500 et vous 6, vous ne connaissez rien à la torture mon petit chéri. Viens en classe, je suis sur que je t'en apprendrais beaucoup.

-Espèce de... commença Uriel.

Il commença à avancer mais Castiel lui tint le bras.

-Et qui souhaiteriez-vous récupérer ? Coupa un démon.

-Dean Winchester, dit Castiel.

Alastair hurla de rage et couru vers ce dernier mais quelque chose, une force invisible le colla au mur.

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre mon élève.

-C'est un enfant de Dieu, nous avons donc tout les droits de venir le chercher, dit calmement Uriel.

-Bon les amis c'est pas tout mais il faut peut-être qu'on y aille ? Dit Balthazar en se mettant devant Uriel.

Les pieds d'Alastair purent retrouver le sol. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que les trois quart des démons étaient retournés au travail. Tous des lâches devant les anges.

-Nous ne voulons pas t'empêcher de travailler, nous récupérons le fils Winchester et nous repartons, après tu pourras retourner à tes activités.

Alastair regarda les démons qui étaient restés et tous comprirent. Ils partirent doucement et Alastair sourit.

-A quoi ça sert de le récupérer ? Le premier sceau a été brisé, Dean ici ou sur Terre.. qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tout a commencé. Demanda Alastair en affichant un grand sourire.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Ceci ne te concerne plus à présent. Rétorqua Uriel. On y va, continua-t-il en faisant signe aux autres anges.

Le groupe commença à avancer sans se préoccuper du rire d'Alastair.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous ne récupérerez qu'un homme perverti j'espère ? Hurla Alastair.

Quand Balthazar se retourna, il ne vit qu'un couloir vide, Alastair s'était envolé et les corps aussi. Il sortit son poignard et quand les autres entendirent le son du métal, ils firent pareil. Ils continuèrent d'avancer mais l'endroit était devenu étrange en quelques secondes, comme si quelque chose allez leur tomber dessus sans s'en rendre compte et quand ils approchèrent de la dernière porte, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Un groupe de démons se dressait devant eux, ils tournèrent la tête et virent qu'ils étaient complètement encerclés. Quand Uriel retourna sa tête vers la porte il vit Alastair, droit comme un piquet, devant lui.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour te tuer, commença Uriel. Mais si tu nous obliges, nous nous battrons.

-Oh mais ça ne m'étonne pas, murmura Alastair le sourire aux lèvres avant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire.

Uriel fut rattraper par un ange avant qu'il ne parte trop loin et la bataille commença.

Une grande partie des démons présents moururent. Les anges avait le dessus, Alastair était contre le mur et se faisait taper par Balthazar, les autres, sauf Castiel, s'occupaient des démons restant.

-Vas-y Castiel ! Hurla Uriel au principal concerné.

Alastair essaya de hurler son refus mais Balthazar l'en empêcha.

Castiel ouvrit la porte et vit une grande salle de torture. Au centre se trouvait, attaché par des hameçon au bout de chaînes, un homme, bien amoché. Castiel fit vite le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux et quand il trouva Dean, ce dernier se jeta sur lui. Ils tombèrent, Dean pris le dessus car Castiel le laissait faire. L'élu de Dieu posa la lame de son couteau sur la gorge de l'ange.

-Qui êtes vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Castiel et je suis venue te sauver de la perdition Dean Winchester.

-T'es quoi toi ? Un démon de pacotille ou un de haut rang ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, je suis un ange du Seigneur Dean.

-Non tu mens, les anges n'existent pas.

-Il faut que tu aies la foi, mais crois-moi, je ne suis pas venu te faire de mal.

Dean regarda longuement dans les yeux bleus de Castiel avant d'accepter de jeter son couteau mais pas pour autant se lever de l'ange.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ? Pourquoi vous viendriez me chercher ?

-Nous pourrions parler de tout cela sur Terre si tu le veux bien ?

-Sur Terre ? Mais je... je...

Sur Terre ? L'endroit où il a laissé son frère et son père de substitution durant 4 décénies. Ils étaient probablement mort. Sam par la chasse, Bobby par une maladie et à part eux, il n'avait rien.

-Je ne retrouverais sans doute personne là-haut... 40 ans sont passés...

-40 ans ici Dean, mais 4 mois là-haut.

-Non ! Tu mens !

-Dean, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Dean vit le regard intense le lui lançait Castiel.

-Je ne te mentirais jamais !

Et avant que Dean ait pu faire quoi que se soit l'ange l'attrapa derrière la nuque et l'embrassa puis il sentit que sa main cherchait son bras et avant d'avoir pu le repousser il sentit son épaule le brûler.

-A tout de suite, Dean.

Puis Dean s'évapora dans les airs laissant Castiel à moitié allongé par terre.

Uriel entra dans la pièce et d'un regard, ils partirent en direction de la porte où Castiel retrouva de l'autre côté l'âme de Dean. Seul Castiel s'approcha d'elle, il avança sa main et l'âme rentra en lui naturellement. Aussitôt Castiel s'évanouit.

-Mes frères, vous savez ce qui nous attend, soyez sur vos gardes. Il ne doit rien arriver à Castiel durant la reconstruction, annonça Uriel.

* * *

**Voilà ! Un court chapitre. Je dois vous avouer que les 3 premiers chapitres je les ai écrit assez vite, en même pas une journée et j'y ai pas beaucoup retouché après. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, tout est constructif ! **

**Et j'ai aussi quelque chose à vous demander : Je ****cherche une personne**** qui pourrait m'aider à écrire ****une scène explicite avec ces deux là****. La scène arrivera bien assez vite si j'avance dans mes textes rapidement.**


	3. Retour sur Terre

**Bonjour les amis ! Nous revoici avec le chapitre 3 de ma fanfiction. J'avance assez rapidement donc si je continue comme cela il se peut que les chapitres arrivent plus vite !**

**Bonne lecture. Retrouvons Dean avec nos chers anges !**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Retour sur Terre._

Uriel s'approcha de Castiel, se pencha et posa deux doigts sur son front.

Tout à coup ils se trouvèrent à l'entrée d'une forêt, Castiel était toujours allongé sur le sol, au dessus de sa tête se trouvait une croix. Une tombe se trouvait en dessous : celle de Dean Winchester.

Les autres anges ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. Ils se placèrent en cercle autour du sauveur, les attaques n'allaient pas tarder car Alastair avait réussi à s'échapper.

-Je suis vraiment désolée les gars... dit Balthazar honteux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois : fais attention. Dit Uriel.

Un démon arriva devant ce dernier qui l'attrapa et le renvoya dans la fosse. Sa mort comme un signal, une vingtaine de démons apparurent.

-Si Castiel pouvait se presser, ça serait pas de refus.

Uriel se retourna et toucha Castiel. Son corps se releva tout à coup et ses yeux s'ouvrirent mais il retourna vite dans l'inconscience.

-Je lui ai envoyé un signal, dit-il en retournant dans la bataille.

En une demie heure ils avaient au moins renvoyé une centaine de démon dans la fosse et il ne cessait pas d'en venir.

Uriel se retourna tout à coup.

-Il revient, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Les yeux de Castiel s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il prit une grande respiration. Il se leva et posa ses mains sur le sol.

-Bon, les gars, ça va empirer ! Cria Balthazar en tuant un démon.

Castiel disparu et arriva dans la tombe, c'était serré mais cette étape devait se faire.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean et l'embrassa. Il sentit l'âme de Dean sortir de lui pour rentrer dans son corps.

Au même moment à 1 mètre au dessus, les anges n'arrivaient plus à gérer le flot de démon.

-ALLEZ-Y MES FRÈRES ! Cria Uriel.

Une lumière aveuglante envahi l'espace autour d'eux. Lorsque la lumière diminua il ne restait plus personne sur le terrain, les démons dans la fosse, les anges renvoyés au paradis, même Castiel n'était plus dans la tombe. Les arbres étaient couchés sur le sol et plus rien ne bougeait.

Tout à coup une main sortit du sol et Dean Winchester était dehors, hors de l'enfer, hors de sa tombe, en vie.

A côté un ange regarda la scène et sourit. Il avait réussi sa mission et c'était lié à Dean Winchester.

Il était désormais l'ange de l'élu de son Père. Personne ne pourra changer cela, c'était un fait, il avait sauvé Dean, il lui a donné l'impression d'être... utile.

Castiel sentit tout à coup comme des petits papillons dans le ventre.

-URIEL ! Hurla l'ange.

Ce dernier arriva vite en entendant la voix de son frère apeurée.

-Que se passe-t-il mon frère ? Demanda Uriel.

-Je... je ne sais pas... je me sens bizarre... j'ai une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, dans tout le corps. C'est bizarre...

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, je regardais Dean sortir de sa tombe et je me suis senti bizarre... je ne peux pas être malade, je suis un ange ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda Castiel, la peur se voyant sur son visage.

Uriel ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il avait déjà vu ça et il ne fallait pas que son frère subisse ça aussi.

-Oh non... murmura Uriel en affichant une mine défaite. Non Castiel...

-Quoi ? QUOI ? Commença à paniquer ce dernier.

-J'ai... j'ai l'impression que tu commences à éprouver des émotions... il ne fallait pas... tu le savais...

Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il était un ange et un ange ne peut pas ressentir des émotions et avoir des sentiments...

-Ce... ce n'est pas... possible n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... si Castiel c'est possible et tu le sais très bien, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes. Il faut que tu te détaches de ton humain pendant un certain temps, il ne faut pas que ce problème évolue tu m'entends ?

Castiel hocha la tête lentement, il n'avait pas le choix...

-Je ne vais pas en parler, je vais garder ça pour moi Castiel, mais je vais te surveiller.

-D'accord... d'accord...

-Tu le savais, on te l'avait dit...

Castiel se prit la tête dans les mains.

-De toute façon mon véhicule est épuisé, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'utiliser avant plusieurs heures, l'âme de Dean m'a fatigué tu sais, elle était... en morceaux. J'ai fait ce que nous avions convenu.

-C'est mieux comme ça surtout avec ce qui t'arrive. Tu... ne ressens... rien à ce sujet ?

Castiel baissa les yeux et chercha au sol une fleur invisible.

-Tu ne t'approches plus de lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre c'est compris ! Tu ne dois aller sur Terre que si je te l'ordonne ou si on t'appelle, tu as compris ?

-Oui Uriel...

Castiel sentit son cœur se comprimer à ce que Uriel lui imposait mais il n'en dit rien, il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas.

-Son âme était comment ?

-C'était horrible, j'ai essayé de le faire oublier, les passages les plus dur mais Dean s'accrochait à ses passages. Son âme était très forte et arrivait à me repousser parfois, alors je n'ai pu faire que ce que l'on avait dit. J'ai pu recoller les morceaux et essayer à ce qu'il redevienne comme avant mais l'enfer sera toujours gravé en lui.

-Le temps fera le travail à ta place.

Castiel se retourna et regarda Dean partir vers la ville. Il fallait qu'il s'en détache mais il ne voulait pas laisser le temps le faire à sa place, c'était à lui de faire ça et il avait échoué alors se sera à lui de l'aider et à personne d'autre.

-Oui tu as raison, dit à contre cœur Castiel.

-N'oublie pas Castiel, continua Uriel en s'approchant de lui. Je te surveille !

Uriel le laissa et Castiel resta encore près de Dean qui vit très vite la marque rouge sur son épaule. L'ange avait envie de toucher sa marque mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, le fils Winchester ne comprendrait pas.

Malgré tout il voulait lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas apparaître maintenant et que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition, ça il avait le droit. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de parler avec sa vrai voix, Dean ne comprit rien du tout. Il avait peur et était seul.

Castiel senti quelque chose se déchirer en lui mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il ne pouvait ni parler à Dean, ni le voir.

* * *

**Voilà les amis ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir. Je réponds à vos reviews par MP et comme toujours :** **Je ****cherche une personne**** qui pourrait m'aider à écrire une scène explicite avec ces deux là. La scène arrivera bien assez vite si j'avance dans mes textes rapidement.**

**A bientôt. Le prochain chapitre arrivera surement rapidement.**


	4. La première impression

**Je suis désolée ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai eu des difficultés en ce moment avec mes textes + mes études. Mais ce week-end je m'y met A FOND ! =D**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :La première impression n'est jamais la bonne.

Castiel suivit Dean toute la journée mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas le voir. La grâce de l'ange était trop fatigué alors il veilla sur lui en espérant que rien ne lui arrive car il ne pourrait pas l'aider.

Dean retrouva son frère, ça faisait du bien de voir cette scène. Sam et Dean sont détruit l'un sans l'autre alors les voir ensemble, les larmes aux yeux... Castiel se disait qu'il n'y aurait pas que le paradis qui profiterais de Dean Winchester.

Ce moment de tendresse passé, la tension était à son comble. Dean ne se souvenait de rien et Sam n'avait rien fait et même quand Samuel avoua n'avoir jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs, son frère avait peur, peur pour lui... qu'il chute et Castiel se rendit compte que son humain avait peur. Sa première journée sur Terre après l'enfer... il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant alors quoi de mieux que de dire a Sammy qu'il ne se souvenait de rien mais l'ange voyait. Il voyait à travers les yeux de Dean, il voyait le sang, les tortures, Dean n'avait rien oublié sur ces passages là, son âme ne voulait pas.

Après ce moment de retrouvailles. Bobby emmena les deux frères voir une voyante pour savoir qui avait sortit Dean de la fosse car une question leur restait sur les lèvre : Pourquoi ?

-Non... chuchota Castiel à lui même.

Ce dernier savait... il savait que si elle cherchait à le voir, il ne pourrait pas apparaître avec son véhicule, il apparaîtrait avec sa vrai forme et la pauvre femme serait aveugle.

Il regarda la voyante préparer tout le matériel pour l'appeler et commença à paniquer.

Ils étaient tous installés autour de la table quand Pamela toucha Dean a un endroit intime. Castiel regarda ailleurs mais quand elle posa sa main sur sa marque situé à l'épaule du fils Winchester, l'ange sentit une drôle de sensation comme une sorte de colère.

La séance commença, Pamela répéta ses paroles et Castiel sentit qu'il devait se montrer, sa grâce commençait à s'éveiller et à vouloir se présenter mais ne pouvant utilisé son véhicule cela allez engendré une catastrophe...

L'ange regarda Dean puis la voyante.

-Pamela Barnes, je vous en prie, je ne peux pas apparaître sinon vous aurez des problèmes, dit doucement Castiel.

La voyante refusa et continua de répéter ses paroles.

-Je vous en conjure, arrêtez, vous aller perdre la vue je ne peux pas me... continua Castiel.

Il ne pût terminer sa phrase que sa grâce prit le dessus et le montra sous sa vrai forme dans l'esprit de la voyante. Celle-ci hurla et ses yeux se crevèrent.

Castiel reprit très vite le contrôle mais le pire était arrivé... elle avait perdu la vue. Il y a de fortes chances que Dean n'apprécie pas ce traitement donné involontairement.

Castiel avait honte mais il l'avait bien prévenue... non ?

L'ange les suivit encore toute la journée, il voulait voir comment Dean se sentait après son retour. Castiel continua malgré tout à se sentir mal pour Pamela. Dean ne lui pardonnera pas cet acte. Mais il oublia sa culpabilité quand des démons commencèrent à comploter pour ramener Dean dans la fosse. Bien sur qu'ils avaient peur mais ils restaient des démons après tout et c'est comme cela qu'un soir des démons préparèrent un plan. Sauf que Castiel n'était pas prêt à les laisser tuer Dean sans rien faire alors il fit ce qu'il lui semblait le plus juste.

Il les attaqua, avec sa vrai forme sauf que son acte étant pour Dean. Ce dernier ressentit sa colère. L'ange se rendit compte que sa grâce prévenait le fils Winchester que quelque chose lui voulait du mal. Ce n'est qu'après avoir visiter la chambre de Dean qu'il vit que inconsciemment il avait casser les vitres, les lumières et son humain avait dût entendre sa voix lorsqu'il avait attaqué les démons.

Vraiment... Dean n'allait pas apprécier ses premières approches...

Il chercha Dean et le trouva sans mal dans un hangar en train de préparer une sorte de séance. Lui et Bobby s'apprétaient à l'appeler.

-Non, non, non... murmura Castiel.

L'ange avait peur d'apparaître sous sa vrai forme pour Dean. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il devienne aveugle lui aussi alors il retourna au paradis, demander conseils à son frère Uriel.

Uriel aimait se promener dans le paradis d'une vieille dame. Cette dernière vivait pour toujours ses derniers instants avec son défunt mari. C'était une soirée infinie ou plein de monde dansaient sur de vieilles chansons. L'ange aimait venir et se poser à une table pour regarder les personnes danser et rigoler entre eux.

-Mon frère, dit Castiel en arrivant derrière Uriel.

Uriel ne se retourna pas. Il regardait la danse en se demandant comment on pouvait retenir autant de pas.

-Dean va m'appeler, continua l'ange en se rendant compte que son frère n'allait pas lui répondre.

-Ton véhicule devrait allez mieux maintenant. Ça se passe bien en bas ?

-Du bon et du moins bon.

-Je vois...

Uriel ne s'était pas retourner une seule fois pour parler à son frère face à face.

-Pourquoi ce paradis t'obsède tant Uriel ? Demanda Castiel curieux.

-Regardes ses danses, ses gens là... ils se sentent... libre. Libre de danser avec qui ils veulent de rigoler autant qu'ils veulent et de rester ici pour l'éternité. Regardes les mon frère. Crois-tu qu'ils soient en train de se poser tant de questions, qu'ils soient rempli de doutes, de haine ou autre ?

-Non ils ont l'air serein.

-Effectivement, ils sont bien ici et ils vont bien et je me dis que je testerais bien un jour leurs danses alors il faut que j'observe.

Castiel imagina son frère en train de danser et sourit. Il aimerait être là quand son frère dansera, voir son frère se sentir libre.

Sa grâce commença à frémir dans sa poitrine.

Dean l'appelait.

L'ange regarda une dernière fois la danse et partit sur terre où il atterrit dans une ruelle.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Sa grâce l'enveloppa, il vit l'image de Jimmy dans sa tête et sentit tout à coup qu'il était dans le corps de son véhicule. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que sa grâce terminait de le préparer. Celle-ci semblait être épuisé mais pouvait encore le laisser rentrer dans son vaisseau.

Un appel.

L'ange arriva devant le hangar il sentait la présence de Dean et il commença à sourire.

Il allait enfin pouvoir voir son protégé. Car Dean sera et restera la personne qu'il protégera contre tout danger donc il sera à jamais son protégé.

* * *

**Voilà un petit chapitre, je n'y es pas beaucoup retouché dans le prochain nous aurons la première rencontre qui ne se passera pas tout à fait comme dans l'épisode ;)**

**A bientôt.**


	5. Première rencontre

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente mais je reviens avec un chapitre :)**

**Alors, la rencontre de nos deux héros est différente de celle qu'on connait. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Au fur et à mesure je vais me détacher de l'histoire. Je reprendrais certains points pour mettre le point de vue de Castiel mais il va bien falloir que ces deux là s'aiment =P**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Première rencontre.

Castiel avança vers le hangar. Sa grâce était tellement épanouie qu'elle fit exploser les lumières et cassa la porte pour le laisser entrer. Castiel regarda autour de lui. Ça lui faisait du bien d'être de retour dans son véhicule.

Dean voyait Castiel passer toutes les défenses avec une seule question aux lèvres : Comment ?

- T'es qui toi ?

Castiel le regarda joyeusement, il était avec son protégé.

- Je suis Castiel et c'est moi qui t'es sauvé de la perdition.

- Oui... je te remercie, dit-il sarcastiquement en plantant son couteau dans le cœur de Castiel.

L'ange attrapa le couteau et le fit tomber sur le sol, heureusement que rien ne pouvait les tuer.

Castiel se retourna et endormi Bobby avant que celui-ci ne l'assomme. Dean ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de faire commença à paniquer.

- Il faut que nous parlions Dean. Nous n'avons pas pu discuter longtemps la dernière fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes salopard, dit Dean soulagé de se rendre compte que Bobby respirait.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé de la perdition. Nous nous sommes donc rencontrés en enfer.

- Alors pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas ? Et s'il te plaît ne me mens pas.

Castiel plongea son regard dans celui de Dean. Ce dernier fut surpris car une image d'un regard d'un bleu profond et pénétrant le percuta. Un souvenir de l'enfer ? Il sentit tout à coup sa marque le brûler.

- Et pourquoi tu m'as marqué ?

- Dean... j'ai dû te marquer car c'était la seule façon de te sortir de là.

- Pourquoi vous voudriez me ramener et QUI ETES-VOUS ?

- Je suis un ange du seigneur et nous avons du travail pour toi.

- Mon cul ouais ! Pourquoi Dieu aurait besoin de moi ? C'est que des conneries tout ça !

La grâce de Castiel s'énerva en entendant l'insolence de Dean face à son créateur. Malgré lui Castiel sortit ses ailes et se tourna face à l'humain. Ce dernier regarda ces deux grandes ombres noires s'élever dans les airs.

- C'est ça ton problème Dean. Tu n'as pas la foi.

Dean continua de regarder les ailes de Castiel avec de grands yeux, son cœur battant la chamade.

- Pourquoi je me souviens pas de toi ?

- C'est compliqué... murmura l'ange en fuyant le regard de son protégé. Je... je ne sais pas si je peux en parler.

- Une chose soit bien claire, je veux des réponses sinon ça va mal se passer entre nous, capito ?

La grâce de Castiel enveloppa ce dernier par une douce chaleur. Entendre Dean dire « entre nous » l'avait rendu toute chose.

- Je... je devais te faire oublier l'enfer mais... ton âme...

- Mon âme ?

- Elle ne voulait rien oublier alors la seule chose que tu n'as plus en mémoire c'est notre rencontre car le souvenir était récent. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

- Je me souviens... de la porte, quelqu'un la défonçait, attends ! C'était toi ?

- Oui c'était mon équipe et moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand on s'est rencontré ?

- Nous avons un peu parlé et puis...

- Et puis quoi ?

Castiel semblait gêné.

- Et puis je t'ai ramené.

- Mais... mais comment ?

-Dean je vais t'expliquer mais ne t'énerve pas d'accord ?

Ce dernier regarda l'ange en se demandant pourquoi il pourrait s'énerver.

-Pour sortir quelqu'un de l'enfer, il faut qu'il y ait une intention réelle de notre part, celle-ci étant que Dieu me l'a demandé.

-Jusqu'ici je te suis et je ne vois pas pourquoi je pourrais m'énerver.

-Ensuite il faut un sentiment... réel ou faux peu importe...

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai dû t'embrasser Dean !

-J'ai... j'ai embrassé un mec ?

Non pas que Dean était homophobe mais il avait un peu de mal avec tout ce qui était sentiment alors lui qui se considérait comme un tombeur de ces dames, embrasser un homme était pour lui une honte sans nom.

-Je... les anges ne peuvent pas ressentir d'émotions.

-J'ai embrassé un mec ?

-Malheureusement... je ressens peut-être quelque chose.

-J'ai embrassé... un mec !

Dean n'avait pas écouté ce que Castiel avait dit après sa révélation. Ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui qu'il entendra le problème de l'ange. Ce dernier devra vivre avec pendant quelques temps encore.

-Dean... murmura l'ange.

-POURQUOI TU M'AS EMBRASSÉ ?

-C'est assez complexe...

-Je peux comprendre !

-BON ! Dean tu vas m'écouter maintenant, s'emporta Castiel en plaquant l'humain contre le mur.

La proximité de l'ange réchauffa tout à coup l'aîné des fils Winchester. Une sensation de lèvres douces sur les siennes lui revint en mémoire.

-Il a fallu que je t'embrasse car dans la procédure pour retirer quelqu'un de l'enfer il faut un sentiment !

-Je sais tu viens de me le dire emplumé...

-Le baiser était pour que ton âme accepte d'entrer en moi t'as compris ?

-Entrer en... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Castiel lâcha Dean et s'éloigna de lui en tournant le dos.

-Il faut reconstruire une âme pour qu'elle accepte de retourner dans son corps.

-Je ne comprend rien là... c'est quoi cette étape ?

-Je devais te faire oublier.

L'ange se retourna face à son protégé mais détourna vite son regard tellement il se sentait honteux.

-J'ai pu te faire oublier notre rencontre car c'était récent, le reste aussi j'aurais pu te le faire oublier si tu ne t'accrochais pas tant à ces souvenirs !

-Alors quoi, je ne suis pas reconstruit ?

-Si, enfin... en partie. J'ai rendu tes souvenirs supportables.

-Supportables ? Tu te fou de moi là. Je vois encore toutes les images, j'en pleure, j'aimerais juste oublier !

-Non.

-Quoi « non » ?

-Non tu ne veux pas oublier. Comme je te l'ai dit...

-Oui je m'accroche à ces souvenirs. On tourne en rond dans la discussion là !

Castiel s'approcha lentement de Dean et posa sa main contre son torse. Ce dernier ne refusa même pas le toucher. L'ange, lui, profitait de cette proximité.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Je regarde à quel point tes souvenirs te hantent.

C'était à moitié vrai. Évidemment que ce geste était pour connaître son état mais Castiel le faisait aussi pour sentir cette chaleur. Il osa faire plus.

Il glissa doucement, tout en caressant le torse de Dean, sa main vers sa marque. Lorsqu'il la toucha, le chasseur lâcha un soupir malgré lui.

-Punaise, tu viens de me faire quoi là ? Hurla Dean en reculant.

Castiel sourit de bonheur. Sa marque le reconnaissait, ce qui voulait dire que Dean le reconnaissait. Il partagerait un lien dorénavant, il lien indestructible.

L'ange entendit un appel. Son frère lui sommait de remonter au paradis. Castiel se dépêcha donc de terminer sa conversation.

-Je t'ai sorti de l'enfer pour servir nos objectifs donc quand nous aurons besoin de toi, je viendrais te chercher.

Et sans plus attendre, il s'envola rejoindre Uriel qui l'attendait avec des explications. Ce dernier avait vu la scène et Castiel allait devoir se justifier mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit son frère annonça :

-Tu ne retourneras plus sur Terre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos suggestions ou autre. Je prend tout :)**

**A bientôt**

**AudeSnape**


End file.
